Human milk fed infants have a lower incidence of infections, including viral infections, than formula fed infants. Many components in human milk, including immunoglobulins (such as IgA), interleukin (IL)-1, IL-6, IL-8, IL-10, interferon-γ (IFN-γ), immunocompetent cells, transforming growth factor-β (TGF-β), lactoferrin, nucleotides, and non-digestible oligosaccharides (NDO) are thought to be involved in protection against infection with enteric or respiratory pathogens. TGF-β and dietary nucleotides were found to be components which may be responsible for increase in natural killer cell activity.
NDO are a major constituent of human milk and are a major element of the innate immune system of human milk. Human NDO promote the growth of a beneficial microbiota dominated by bifidobacteria and lactobacilli. Some human NDO are also known to be able to prevent directly the adhesion of pathogens and toxins.
Human milk is the preferred food for infants. However, it is not always possible or desirable to breast feed an infant. In such cases infant formulae or follow on formulae are a good alternative.
These formulae should have an optimal composition in order to mimic the beneficial effects of breast milk as close as possible.
WO 2007/067053 discloses infant formula comprising the plant-derived prebiotics inulin and galacturonic acid oligosaccharide and the from lactose synthesized prebiotic transgalacto-oligosaccharide to reduce infections.
WO 2007/010084 discloses mannan-poly- and oligosaccharides for immune stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,251 discloses a carbohydrate mixture for dietetic foods administered by the enteral or parenteral route consisting of (a) monosaccharide(s), (b) oligosaccharide(s) (at most hexasaccharides) and (c) polysaccharide(s) (at least heptasaccharides), where the mixing ratio a, b, c, in respect of weight, is: alpha=1, b=40 to 1000, and c=1 to 50, and containing at least 1 weight percent of fucose occurring either freely and/or bound to an oligosaccharide and/or a polysaccharide. The carbohydrate mixture is said to have both a nutritional and a biological effect which is considerably greater than the corresponding action of the individual constituents.
EP 1 629 850 provides a method and composition for the treatment and/or prevention of respiratory tract infection and/or respiratory tract infection disease, said method comprising orally administering a composition to a mammal, said composition comprising a galactose containing indigestible oligosaccharide and at least 5 wt. % digestible galactose saccharide.
EP 2 072 052 relates to a composition suitable for use in the prevention of opportunistic infections in immune-compromised individuals comprising a probiotic and a fucosylated oligosaccharide selected from the group comprising 2′-fucosyllactose, 3′fucosyllactose, difucosyllactose, lacto-N-fucopentaose, lacto-N-fucohexaose, fucosyllacto-N-hexaose and fucosyllacto-N-neohexaose. The document further discloses the use of such a composition in the prevention of opportunistic infections in immune-compromised individuals.